In many situations, numerous electrical or electronic machines, or units, are available to a user to perform a particular task. For instance, in a laundromat, individual washing machines and drying machines are available for the use of the customer. Typically, each individual unit is provided with its own control system and control panel. Each such unit is independent of each other unit. For general consumer use, a control system and panel will usually include a money acceptor device as well as an actual controller or timer device for the unit. Coin acceptor devices are common such money acceptor devices. However, bill acceptor devices are also known. Either of such money acceptor devices may be used. However, in this specification for ease of description, reference is made only to coin acceptor devices.
To operate a particular unit, coins are inserted into holes or slots provided on the control panel of that unit. The coins pass into the coin acceptor device. If an adequate number of coins are inserted, an electrical signal is passed by the coin acceptor to the controller and the unit is enabled for use. When ready, the customer can start the machine by pushing a button, closing a lid, or performing some other similar task. Some coin acceptor devices may provide change, if an excess amount of money is inserted. Some devices may also provide a coin return mechanism, for use in the event that the customer decides not to use the unit after coins have already been inserted.
In some electrical units, such as a washing machine, a simplified coin acceptor device, generally known as a coin slider, is provided, however its basic functions are the same as described above.
In the typical consumer distribution center, such as a laundromat, the distribution system merely comprises of a number of units placed around a store for use by the consumer. In such a system, a consumer selects a machine by inspecting each machine until he finds a suitable available machine. A machine is available if it is in working order and not in use by another person. The machine is loaded with clothes, or otherwise prepared for use, and coins inserted.
Such a system has several disadvantages. First, the customer is inconvenienced by having to walk around to inspect the various machines in order to select one for use. Second, a large number of expensive coin acceptors is required--one for each machine--which adds significantly to the overall cost of the system. Third, with a large number of coin acceptors there is an increased probability that one or more of such coin acceptors will be out-of-order at any given time. Fourth, maintenance requirements are increased because of the increased number of coin acceptors. Fifth, it may not be possible to provide change because of the expense of purchasing and installing individual change-providing acceptors on each machine.
One solution for avoiding the above disadvantages is to provide a centralized control area, where a human operator may accept payment for use of the machines and control the operation of the machines. The disadvantage, however, with such a solution is that a human operator is required with attendant costs.
In light of all the foregoing disadvantages, it would clearly be advantageous to provide a centralized, automatic coin or bill activated control panel, controlling the operation of the electrical units and indicating which units are available for use. Such a centralized panel could be conveniently provided with a change providing money acceptor device.